


Aftermath

by AshlarKithkanan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic Cities, Barebacking, Car Sex, Elevator Sex, Fan-made Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlarKithkanan/pseuds/AshlarKithkanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation to    ‘s fic <a href="http://conjure-lass.livejournal.com/264710.html">Closet case</a>, but can be read on its own.<br/>It had been a month since that “incident” in the NY Stock Exchange, both cities were working hard along with their fathers to do damage control hence they were unable to see each other since then. Another meeting is held, this time in the London Stock Exchange building. Betaed by  hotbabysitter, thank youuu so much! <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Influence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3621) by Aeld. 
  * Inspired by [Bad Influence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3621) by Aeld. 



> **Title:** Aftermath  
>  **Genre:** Smut  
>  **Pairings** : LondonxNYxLondon (yes they do switch, and yes in that order)  
>  **Ratings/Warning:** NC-17 Plot, What Plot (or correct grammar or even coherency and realism for that matter)? Porn though, some swearing, and naughty stuff in public places.

05:03pm  
10th November, 2008  
London Stock Exchange

_*ding*_

“Going down?”

New York lifted his head at the sound of a particularly accented English voice. Chocolate eyes widened at the sight he had only seen in his dreams for the past month. Hazel eyes glowing with a predatory intent; a slow smirk stretched across his face, London stepped inside the elevator. New York felt his cock twitch even before the metal doors slid shut. He didn’t even have the time to call out a greeting; London fastened his lips around his in a brutal kiss.

Mouth forced open by the sheer enthusiasm of the kiss, he moaned and pushed his tongue eagerly against the sinuous goodness. Rich, sensuous and slick, the muscle rubbed against his own in a dance flavoured by desperation and need. Slip and slide, he felt his mouth water as he sucked at the tongue eagerly. _Mmmnnhh…_ A hand snaked down his back and squeezed his ass, grinding his hips against London’s front.

 _Unnhh…_ He was already rock hard. London drew back to regard him with eyes darkened with lust. A smug smirk was thrown his way and then a stiff heat ground against his thigh urgently as a wet, hungry mouth attacked his neck. He gasped at the overwhelming suddenness of the assault. Sweet, sharp nips and slow luxurious licks battled against the exquisite drawn-out agony of long hard sucks on his neck. _Ahhh…_ He remembered London’s proclivity for marking him up for the world to see. He shivered in pleasure and tilted his head further to the side, exposing more of his neck for London’s voracious attention. Smooth elegant hands, swept his shirt up from being tucked in his trousers and rub hard needy circles on his spine.

He moaned when London bit his neck and ground into his hips harder. He could feel every single inch of the delicious hardness rubbing against his despite the layers of cloth between them. He spread his legs wider, flattening his back against the cool metal walls for leverage as he rolled his hips into London’s solid heat. _Fuck… He felt so hot…_

London growled low in appreciation. He deftly unbuttoned and unzipped New York’s trousers and delved a searching hand inside. New York leaned in and caught London’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked. Hard. Then he prised open his mouth and invaded it with a demanding tongue, thrusting his aching erection into the warm hand that gripped it. He could already feel precome leaking out with every pulse of his cock, lubricating the sharp up and down movements of London’s hand. _Shit… So fast…_ His head swam in the heady sensation that is London. 

An impatient hand moulded itself to the back of his head, sliding lower until it reached his curl. Gasping harshly for air, he choked back a needy moan as London released his throbbing dick and roughly tugged and stroked his curl whilst simultaneously pushing his trousers and boxers down to his knees. _God **damned** multi-tasker! _ He thought in a hazy annoyed way. His thought processes were already fogged with lust.

Cool air and even colder metal hit the over-heated skin on his ass and thighs when London pressed him even more demandingly into the wall. Shocked, he blurted out, “W-what the hell is it with you and elevators?”

London merely grunted and pressed a clothed knee between his thighs and started to rub. Teasingly at first, then with increasingly satisfying urgency. New York gasped and tilted his head upward, unable to bear the heat and press of their bodies. Abruptly, London pulled away and twisted him around until he was bent over on the elevator railing with his cheek pressed against the cool smooth metal of the elevator wall. The warm heat of London’s body was immediately pressed into his back, supernatural hardness rubbing insistently against his ass.

He shivered in excitement and looked over his shoulder at London’s flushed face. Unfortunately, a blinking red light near the ceiling of the elevator also caught his eye. _Security cameras!_ He thought, panicked. He turned his face away from the camera and stared at the dull sheen of metal. The red light blinked teasingly back above his reflection on the elevator wall. His body went rigid and he attempted to alert the capital behind him.

“W-Will!” he gasped, breath stuttering as London clicked open a tube of lube behind him. The hot pit of heavy want intensified when London lightly circled his entrance with a lubed finger. The gel was cold against his burning skin. “S-stop it! There’s a camera above us!”

London breathed a kiss on his neck and flicked his tongue teasingly at his curl. “Shut up and start jerking yourself off,” he commanded in a voice husky with lust. With that he slid the first finger in, rotating it in and out, coating New York’s hot insides with the cold lube. New York shivered and moaned at the contrast, hands scrabbling for purchase on the wall.

“T-there’s a camera you moron! A-aahhh!!” he twisted away from the probing finger, only to feel it slide back in with another one when he was pinned to the wall with nowhere to go.

“I know that, you daft fool. I work here,” retorted London impatiently, scissoring the fingers in NY’s ass. “Where do you think I saw that you were in this building? You never even told me you were coming over.”

“I… _aahhh…_ ” New York paused when a third finger was added, and the pace quickened until his ass throbbed with fullness around the slick digits pumping in and out. He brought his hand down to his neglected cock in an attempt to quell the sting of being stretched too rapidly. “I wanted to call you about the meeting, but Dad vetoed the idea. H-he was still mad about what happened last month. Uhnnn… London… Fuck!” He moved his hand on his cock faster, hips rolling back and forth in an attempt to draw those fingers deeper inside him. He wanted more. So much more.

Finally he felt those fingers leave his ass with a wet squelch, the feeling of emptiness quickly making itself known. He gritted his teeth against the whine that threatened to escape.

But then London was unzipping his own trousers and taking his cock out. New York’s breath came in faster and faster as the other man impatiently slicked his own cock and grabbed him by the hips. Bending lower on the wall, he let his breath leave a vapour trail of mist on their reflections. London plunged into him, going all the way up until the hilt. He gasped at the fuller feel of the cock stretching him even further than the fingers had done. Barely giving him time to breathe, London started slamming into him hard. Soft moans drifted from those pink lips and NY’s hooded gaze focused on their joined reflections on the wall. He wanted to see London’s face as well. “Will…” he breathed, “Wanna see you…I- _hhhnnngg.._ ”

“Later, luv,” was the equally breathless answer. He could feel London’s grip tighten, hands clenched hard enough to bruise the tender skin of his hips. He gave himself over to the rapidly pooling heat and dual pleasure of his ass being pounded forcefully and his cock being wanked hard and fast. Sweet… the pleasure/pain was so sweet, and it slammed into him like a freight train after having been without for too long. He cried out, low and fierce as every muscle in his body tightened and he arched his spine like a bow. He felt his ass clench hard around the throbbing hardness still being shoved in and out of him, felt hot come spurting out of his dick, and then he slumped into the wall limply, London holding him up and preventing him from falling to the floor.

_*ding*_

The elevator doors sounded and he barely summoned enough energy to be alarmed. There might be people waiting outside the door! He shifted uncomfortably, eyes widening. _Oh…_ London was still hard. _Still hard inside of m_ _e, and the doors are opening!_ He shut his eyes and prayed fervently that at least it wouldn’t be either of their fathers.

London held him possessively, noticing with an inordinate amount of glee when he felt New York attempt to stand up on his own. A few more minutes and he should be ready again for another go. He pulled out unceremoniously, kissing New York apologetically as the other man winced at the abruptness of the withdrawal.

 _Will is still hard_ , thought NY dazedly, as he was gently turned around and kissed thoroughly. Mouth automatically opening to admit London’s tongue back in, he saw the dim lighting and rows of cars outside the elevator doors. _Ah_ , so they were already in the basement parking lot.

Hastily pulling up his pants and boxers in case somebody was headed into the elevator, he glared at London who was ( _still hard_ ) grinning up at the red blinking light above the elevator doors. He felt a mortified blush crawl up his face as he remembered the security camera. Oh god, he will never be able to enter London Stock Exchange again without a paper bag over his head.

“ _Will!_ ” he snarled at London who had started kissing his neck again, tugging the collar aside so that he could lay more of the spicy kisses on his skin. He resisted when London attempted to tug him out of the dubious anonymity of the elevator. “You..! What the hell were you _thinking_! People could see us in there!” He clenched his fists by his side and pulled away from the older city.

London merely sauntered gracefully out into the car park, utterly dishevelled, trousers hanging open, stiff dick outlined in the dark boxers peeking out. He stopped in front of a huge, shiny black Continental GT Bentley.

Smirking at a dumbfounded New York who still lingered in the elevator, he backed himself carefully up onto the hood of the car and splayed his legs. London leaned back on the gleaming black hood and reached down to stroke himself. Up. Down. Languid movement accentuated by soft sighs issuing from pink lips. Hazel eyes beckoned New York forward from his hiding place. The obscene way that London was giving him a show slammed the brakes on all his thought processes.

Fuck, it really had been too long since they had seen each other. Been together. Touched each other. Kissed each other. Fucked each other.

In a flash, he was suddenly on top of London, pinning the other man to the hood of the car. “What the hell were you thinking!” he snarled even as he reached up and both of London’s wrists with one hand on the windshield of the car. Grip vice-like on the other’s wrists, he ground himself brutally against the pliant body below him.

London arched into him, nipples hard and pointed underneath the shirt he wore. And it’s not the only thing that was still hard. He threw a puzzled look down at London’s crotch. He should’ve not been able to stay hard this long, not since they hadn’t had sex in the past month. He felt a bit insulted, and maybe a bit jealous. Maybe London had another-

London caught his look and gently bumped his forehead against New York’s frowning one. “I was jerking off earlier to the footage of your speech during the meeting,” he murmured softly into NY’s ear. “I couldn’t help myself. An entire month without you was driving me crazy. Father banned me from stepping inside that conference room. I missed you.”

New York’s face flamed at the blatant confession. He could picture it clearly in his mind; London, legs spread in a dim room, hand down his pants, desperately keeping his eyes on the screen, watching images of him. Unable to touch, to hold, but so desperate for him.

“I missed you, too,” New York answered honestly. He could feel his cock stir at the soft, longing look that London was giving him. He ducked his head in again to kiss London’s swollen lips. Gently, he opened his mouth and swept his tongue in. Slowly, tenderly he kissed and stroked London’s tongue with all the love and yearning that he felt.

He could feel London’s breath coming faster in short gasps. Could feel the strain of London’s body as he attempted to rub his pelvis upwards into NY’s. “ _Mmmnngh…_ Please… Anthony.”

With that he started to rock himself into London, felt his dick twitching and filling with blood. He was already half-hard. Suddenly, the dim car park was illuminated by a car just entering. He rolled them both off the hood of the Bentley and crouched down on the driver’s side of the car. London looked annoyed at the interruption but chose to keep silent by unzipping New York’s trousers again when he stood up to check if the coast was clear.

Heart slamming onto his ribcage, New York let out a breath of relief when the car parked on the opposite side of the massive underground car park. His attention was caught by London calmly stroking his dick and smirking up at him.

He flattened himself against the door of the car as London carefully settled his on knees on the concrete floor and lowered his head. Soft, teasing breaths ghosted across the head of his still hardening cock. Lick, kiss, stroke, he bit his lip against the helpless groans that bubbled up from his throat. He felt a slick finger stroke along the inside of his thigh; London was smirking up at him, fragments of green flickering in the golden depths of his eyes. He inhaled sharply when the lubricated finger breached his ass for the second time that day.

Biting back a curse, he gripped London’s hair harshly with the intent of pulling him away, but then he jerked London’s head closer instead when a hot mouth enveloped his cock. Vigorous suction applied to the head, coupled with the carnal pleasure that London seemed to take from sucking him off, made him lose his will. He moaned loudly when London gently added another finger, twisting his hand and rubbing his insides, fingertips prodding at the fleshy walls until he hit that one spot that would make New York scream.

He slammed his head back into the roof of the car, gasps leaking out from behind the hand that he had clapped over his mouth in an attempt to stay quiet. London’s thick blonde hair was strangely reassuring against his other palm, soft and silky, it slipped through his fingers along with the bobbing of London’s head on his groin. The fingers slid in and out rhythmically, giving NY a breather from the assault on his senses. His thoughts cleared enough to scream at him that he was being sucked off and fingered in a rather exposed place. Plus he just knew that there would be security cameras strategically located around the car park.

“W-Will!” he managed to gasp out, eyes widening when he looked down and found London with his pants open, hand on his own cock, arm moving up and down jerkily. Tawny eyes glazed in lust stared back at him as he was sucked and swallowed. Shit! He felt his organ twitch in appreciation at the sight.

London apparently sensed his apprehension because he pulled his mouth and fingers away and stood up. Leaning into NY again and kissing him deeply, he fumbled around with his pockets before producing a set of keys. The sound of the car unlocking broke them from their kiss and New York found himself on his back on the plush leather of the Bentley’s backseat. 

London crowded in immediately, pushing his legs apart and settling in between them. He dropped flat on New York and rubbed their groins together. Teeth clicked together as mouths opened against each other, tongues duelling furiously. New York moaned and slipped his hand into London’s open trousers, fisting the hard cock within and pumping hard and fast.

Another car rolled past the Bentley. His heightened senses engulfed in paranoia, he pulled away and shifted so that they switched places, London now lying breathless underneath him. Thank God for roomy backseats, he mentally gave a sigh of relief and lowered himself onto London, partly to grind himself onto him, and partly to cover him from sight.

London opened his thighs and hooked his legs around his waist, panting harshly, eyelids half-mast, pupils dilated until all that was left was a fine ring of amber. His face was flushed with longing, strong white teeth bit on bruised lips, soft exquisite moans drifted from those parted lips. He was close, New York could tell that he was by the spastic clenching and unclenching of those silken thighs, the sheer hardness of his desire, and the copious amount of pearly liquid sliding down his shaft, slicking the hand he was sliding up and down.

New York closed his eyes from the tempting sight. _God,_ he wanted to fuck London straight into oblivion. But the car, while heavily tinted, was still too conspicuous to have sex in. He could imagine what would happen if it started to rock whilst he was fucking this wanton city beneath him.

He bit his lip hard when London let out a particularly loud moan, clawing at his back, arching up for more contact until his cock was rubbing against that sweet ass. _Alright! That’s it!_ He’s going to fuck London, fuck him hard until he couldn’t walk for a week, but in a safe location. They had to go before he lost control of himself. It’s a good thing that he had gotten off earlier; he still had a clear set of priorities.

He increased the tempo of his thrusts, smearing his precome on the seat of London’s pants, letting him _feel_ his hard-on. London gave a sharp cry and came hard in his hand when he bit down harshly on that exposed neck.

 _Mmnnngghh… Shit._ That was almost enough to make him want to come, too. But first things first: location. London was lying bonelessly on the Bentley’s plush, butter-soft leather backseat. It would be a herculean task to get him to move to the front seat, much less drive.

Restraining his libido, he gently kissed London’s slack smiling lips and whispered, “Hey, babe, let’s go home.”

London merely blinked dreamily at him with post-orgasmic haze in his eyes. Sighing softly, he helped London out of the car and into the front passenger’s seat and even buckled up his seatbelt for him. Guess it was up to him to drive, then. Unlike his father, he knew how to drive on the left hand side; he just wasn’t an expert at it yet.

He gingerly drove the car out of the car park, acutely aware of London’s appreciative eyes roaming around his body. When he stopped at the first stop light, London sidled closer to him and ghosted a whisper of a caress around his ear. “I still want you…”

He shuddered as his lust spiked up in intensity, head turning to capture London’s lips in a frantic kiss. Mouthing at the luscious and swollen lips, he almost took his hands off the steering wheel.

Angry honks suddenly blared out from behind them, accompanied by shouted slurs which they barely paid any attention to. The light had changed to green while they were distracted by the kiss. Swearing under his breath, New York stomped on the gas and roared ahead. London leaned back against the car door as far as the seatbelt would allow. His lazy smirk unwavering as he idly traced his fingers along NY’s tense forearms, mapping out the tense muscles. “Luv, you’re on the wrong lane,” he said amusedly, licking the fingers that had just touched him moments before. His eyes focused on the slick pink tongue lavishing attention on those fingers and imagined what better things London could be doing with said tongue, or fingers. Then he noted that London hadn’t done up his trousers… again. At least he had also rolled down the window and let the cool air drift into the over-heated vehicle.

It took all of his willpower to not just pull over and haul London into his lap. _Goddamn tease!_ He thought as he wove through the late afternoon traffic towards London’s house in Kingston, barely staying within the speed limits. Suddenly a uniformed traffic enforcer appeared on the intersection ahead of him, and held up a white-gloved hand as a signal to stop. Eyebrows lifting in disbelief, he watched as a procession of swans regally, sedately waddled across the intersection. A very slow, very long procession of swans.

He felt a nerve start to throb on his forehead and he groaned in frustration. _Why? Why of all times for this to happen, does this random shit happen now?_ London shifted closer to him again and started laving his ear with a hot tongue. He closed his eyes and willed his erection to at least calm down as the capital started unbuttoning his shirt. He opened his eyes as the traffic enforcer kept waving the swans forward. The feathery parade showed no signs of ending anytime soon. He gasped as London’s saliva-slicked fingers started to rub slow circles around his left nipple, bringing it to an aching erectness. His other nipple got the same treatment as the first one was left tender and lonely in the chill of the late November air.

Unable to control himself, he grasped the hand and brought it to his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits and sucking them hard into his mouth, occasionally scraping his teeth around the pads. He felt the callouses on the pads, tasted a bit of himself on London’s aristocratic fingers and that sent a jolt directly into his loins. He moaned and sucked harder, imagining himself sucking London’s cock and pulled his mouth away to do just that.

“Mummy, what are those men doing?” an innocent voice asked, quite loudly.

He jerked away from London and saw a little girl with pigtails standing just outside the Bentley’s opened window. With growing horror, he noticed that some of the people who had stopped to watch the swans cross the road were also looking into their car and whispering to each other. A young woman pulled the little girl away and gave them a scathing look, muttering something to them in a thick accent, to which London replied with an eloquent, “Sod off and mind your own business!”

Mortified beyond disbelief, New York could only grip the steering wheel and attempt to hide his face from the world outside. “Drive,” was London’s curt order and he started car forward again, road now clear of regal swans and angry Londoners with inquisitive children. He still wanted to crawl into a dark cave somewhere and die of embarrassment, but his erection vehemently disputed that idea. _Right. To London’s house._

Half an hour’s drive later, after weaving like a professional through the late afternoon congestion and ignoring London’s alarmed shouts to slow down and stay in the left lane, they finally pulled up outside of the house. As they unbuckled their seatbelts whilst simultaneously making out, a buzzing sound broke them apart from kissing. Keeping his hand firmly on London’s ass, he impatiently hauled his Blackberry from his suit pocket and answered with an angry, “Whaddya want?!”

A grinding of teeth came in loud and clear over the phone’s speakers. “Where. Are. You? We’ve been waiting for you for almost an hour!” His father’s angry voice degenerated into a whine. “I’m starving! We’re going out to dinner with England remember?”

New York watched London out of the corner of his eye. The other man had shucked out of his own suit and was unbuttoning his shirt with a mischievous look in his eyes. His trousers slid down low on his ass, dark boxers shifted on pale skin and then he straddled the bemused New York on the driver’s seat.

“…Anthony?”

“Uh, yeah Dad?” he answered breathlessly, caught up in the way London spread his legs as far as the cramped space would allow. He swallowed a moan when the other city suddenly rolled his hips directly into his groin. Lips descended on his, demanding entrance even as he tried to pay attention to what his dad was talking about. His own trousers were already opened from before and _fuck! Yes, there!_ He disconnected their mouths to gasp for air, belatedly remembering that his father was still on the phone with him.

“Anthony? Are you okay, son?”

London grabbed both their cocks in his hand and started pumping them. Up. Down. Shafts rubbed against each other, slick with precome and lube. London poured more of the lube directly onto their joined cocks, the slipperiness almost became unbearable. He bit his lip to suppress a strangled moan.

“Anthony??!” his father shrieked into his ear. “Are you being attacked and devoured by zombies? Hang on, son! Daddy will save you!”

He froze for a millisecond; London glared at the phone in his hand and grabbed it.

“Mr. Jones, New York is with me and I assure you that he is quite safe from zombies. You may have a nice quiet da-dinner with my father, yeah? Alone? Just the two of you.”

A beat of silence flew in the heavy air between them, New York pressed closer, the better to hear his dad’s response. London turned his head and kissed him softly, then, a crackle of static in the earpiece and, “A-awesome!” he could practically see the grin stretching his dad’s face. “I’m going to check us both out of the hotel and then we’ll meet up on the day of our flight!? How does that sound?”

“Perfect, Mr. Jones. Have a lovely night!”

“Oh and before you hang up, I’d like to thank you for at least waiting until the meetings were done before jumping his bones. Also, if you hurt my son I just want you to remember that I have nuclear weapons, a shovel and huge tracts of land.”

_Click._

They stared at the phone for several heartbeats before New York hurriedly chucked it into the glove compartment of the car and dragged London by the arm towards the door. After a bit of fumbling with the keys, and a very thorough kiss against the door, they finally stumbled inside into the foyer.

The house was already dark inside; their only illumination came from the automatic lights in the living room beyond. “That sounded like a quote from a movie.” London mumbled against his lips, hands shoving his pants down his legs. A bolt of déjà vu ran through New York as he remembered the elevator. He impatiently reached down and stroked his finger over London’s hole, circling the creased muscle with the pads his fingers. London threw his head back and attempted to press the fingers inwards.

“Lube… Where’s the lube?” he gasped into London’s ear as the other man spread his legs further, bucking into him and tilting his hips.

London’s slick hand suddenly grasped his cock and set to spreading the lube on him efficiently. Apparently, he hadn’t even let go of the tube even as they had stumbled into the house from the car. He followed London’s other arm by touch until his hand landed on the tube in London’s hand.

Pouring some of the cool, slippery gel into his fingers, he reached around, copped a few appreciative feels of London’s ass and then slipped two fingers into the tight heat. He felt a sharp bite on his neck and the hand on his dick squeeze harder and stop in its movements. He gently moved the digits inside, slowing down the frantic pace of preparation. He will never hurt London, but the pressure in his dick was getting unbearable.

“What the bloody fuck is taking so long?” London whispered harshly into his ear.

“Don’t want to hurt you,” he replied, gradually picking up the pace with his fingers again, twisting and scissoring them even as London rubbed back against him. The other man merely snorted, reached down and shoved in his own finger alongside New York’s two digits inside him. He moaned as his ass clenched around their combined girth.

“Fuck! Now isn’t the time to dawdle! I want it, Anthony!” he insisted, face screwed up in concentration and most likely a bit of pain. _But hey, he asked for it_. The fingers were immediately withdrawn and he was pressing into that constricting heat. London gasped sharply, bearing down on his cock until he was all the way in.

 _Mmmnngh…_ His head swam in the sensation of finally being inside of London after all that torture in the car. He gripped London’s legs under the knees and carefully pulled them up, leaning into him harder and forcing the other man’s centre of gravity to shift onto his dick, back wholly supported by the door. _Shit that feels so good…_ He groaned and started rolling his hips, moving faster and faster. Sweat dripped from his temples onto London’s throat and he flicked out his tongue to taste it. Swirled it around the skin and then bit and sucked it harshly, thrusts gaining in speed and intensity. He spread his legs wider and clenched his hands harder on London’s ass, spreading his cheeks as he attempted a more stable stance before he started slamming into that sweet constricting heat in earnest. Breathless moans graced his ears, fuelling his desire. He surged up wards, shifting the other man higher against the door, felt him cross his ankles on his back. London gripped his shoulders closer, head banging on the oak door, nails digging into his biceps.

 _Wait, Will’s head is hitting his solid oak door?_ He stopped, prompting London to bite his shoulder and demand why. Instead of answering, he lifted one hand to touch the back of London’s head and almost dropped him in the process. It was difficult to maintain the position they were in when they’re almost the same height and weight, though New York was certainly stronger.

After some flailing about by the disgruntled London, he set them both on the floor and flipped London over until he was on his hands and knees. Without any prompting, he immediately spread his legs wider and lowered his head until his cheek was resting on the carpet. New York could only stare in awe (and sheer lust) at the sight presented to him. Even in the dim light London’s sheer beauty was awe-inspiring.

“Anthony…” an impatient complaint and London pushed his ass up higher, rubbing himself against New York’s groin. He bit his lip and pushed right back in. He’s not going to last long now, not that London will have any problems with that. He could feel the other city was close as well. He picked up the pace and leaned over London’s back and reaching for his cock, which was slippery with copious precome. He tightened his grip and thrust faster, harder, looking for that angle that would hit London’s prostate. He knew he hit jackpot when London gave a strangled scream of pleasure, cock jerking in his hand and tightened around him. He closed his eyes and sobbed out London’s name even as he felt the first tendrils of orgasm wrap around him. Thrusting faster, he angled downwards even more and felt London come, spurts of creamy fluid pouring over his fist, dripping on the carpet, ass clenching so tightly around his cock. He bit hard into London’s shoulder as he came, grinding his cock in hard and deep. As deep as he could push it.

London collapsed into the carpet and brought New York down with him. Harsh breathing filled the air for a few moments then New York breathed, “Love you,” into London’s ear, tugging him until they were facing each other.

London’s amber eyes were hazy with pure satisfaction, and he smiled exhaustedly at New York before reaching up and placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there ya go, more than five thousand words of pure smut. Inspired by this little gem in Himaruya-sama's comic. [It's canon!](http://aph.starry-sky.com/igt.html%22)
> 
> London Stock Exchange info: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/London_Stock_Exchange
> 
> London's car is a Bentley Continental GT: http://www.bentleymotors.com/models/new_continental_gt/  
> Except that the colour is black, like this model: http://www.bentleypic.com/bentley/car/pictures/2010/09/project-kahn-bentley-gts-black-edition-drivers-clip.jpg
> 
> London's house located here: http://www.londondirectory.co.uk/Kingston/ I picked this borough because it had existed since the time of the Roman Empire, when London was first established.
> 
> The drive from the London Stock Exchange to London's house in Kingston usually takes around 38 minutes.
> 
> As for the swans crossing the road, forgive me for that piece of crack, and I were up really late at that time and we talked about cock-blocking the boys in traffic. She suggested ducks. I went for swans.


End file.
